The invention relates to a cutting device for elongated objects, especially for wire, having a cutting element which is movable relative to a shearing element.
Known cutting devices operate such that the cutting element is moved linearly to and from the shearing element. In these devices the elongated object or the wire is severed whenever the cutter of the cutting element is moved past that edge of the shearing element which interacts with the cutter.
Cutting devices of this type can be used, for example, to cut a wire, which is continuously or intermittently unreeled from a delivery spool, into individual wire pieces. One possible field of application for such cutting devices is in stapling bays. In such stapling bays, a plurality of printing products are compiled into a composite by means of a staple. The wire which is unreeled from a delivery spool is cut into wire pieces of equal length, which are bent in the stapling bay into a U-shaped staple. Then the products to be joined together are stapled by means of the staple.
A drawback with the known cutting devices is that, due to the rapid wearing of the cutting element, long service lives are unattainable. Additionally, a very high cutting sequence rate is also often impracticable.
Therefore, in view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting device with which long service lives are attainable.
It is a further object to provide a cutting device with a higher cutting sequence rate relative to known devices.